


A Little Obsessed

by ForeverBlackRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Humor, Multi, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reader Insert, Stucky x Reader - Freeform, imagine, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverBlackRose/pseuds/ForeverBlackRose
Summary: Bucky and Steve really like the reader, and they show in their own mischievous ways.





	1. The Glasses Case

Bucky was not naive. He knew that he and Steve had a bit of a problem, and he knew that it was probably pretty creepy in retrospect, but that never stopped them.

It was obviously only a coincidence that the two men showed up at the gym around the same time you started your workout. There was nothing planned about the strategic use of the treadmill facing in the direction of you doing squats. And of course, it was a complete accident when they happened into the kitchen as you were pulling dinner from the oven. Their wandering eyes were nothing short of innocent.

Yeah, okay, maybe it wasn’t as innocent as Bucky tried to make it seem in his head, but could they really be blamed? You were thicc af and they were just a little obsessed.

Which is probably why Bucky and Steve were here, sitting on the couch and watching you crawl around on the floor looking for the glasses you had “lost.”

“My God… I… Really hope she never finds them,” Steve whispered, blushing lightly.

“My, my, Stevie, that’s not very nice,” Bucky teased. He smirked, and slowly pulled the pair from pocket. “But don’t worry, she won’t.”

They both chuckled as Bucky carefully put the glasses away and leaned back to enjoy the view.

Yeah, they were a little obsessed, but was that really such a bad thing?


	2. Just a Touch

Sometimes Bucky hated missions. After all the pain he had inflicted in the last few decades sometimes the weight of the fate of the world was too much for him to bear. He endured it though, and the job was always made easier when the punk was around.

Today though, Bucky was getting an extra special incentive for doing his job. Not only would he have Steve, but you were coming along for the ride as well. It was rare that you went on missions simply because you preferred to do your job from afar, doing research and relaying it back to your team. Although both men could agree that the days you tagged along were always the best.

“It it just me, or does the new uniform look really good on (Y/n)?” Bucky asked as he put an arm around Steve’s shoulder. They were standing outside of the airport waiting for you as you spoke with Wanda on the phone.

Steve casually glanced over to your curvy figure and allowed his eyes to wander for a bit, “No, no, you’re right. You’re definitely right.”

Bucky smirked micheveously, “So, what do you say we let her know, punk?”

“What do you have in mind?”

~~~~~~~

The first thing you noticed as you made your way back to the boys was the strange way they were looking at you. From Bucky’s gorgeously devilish smirk and Steve’s adorable little grin you easily deducted that the two were planning something. You raised at eyebrow at them suspiciously, but didn’t comment and began searching for the car that was supposed to pick you up.

Once you spotted it, you reached over to grab the handle of your bag, only to feel Steve’s hand land on top of yours. You felt your face heat up when he squeezed your hand gently. “Let me get that for you.”

“Thanks?” You said, more than a little confused. Steve often helped you carry things because of the soft, gentlemanly being that he is, but he had never gone out of his way to touch you like that.

“Of course darling,” He winked and walked off to put your bag in the trunk.

You shrugged and made your way over to the door, only for Bucky to run ahead of you and pull it open for you. “Hop on in dollface,” He smirked. “Watch that pretty little head of yours.”

Bewildered, you simply nodded and slid into the middle of the seat with Bucky following in after you. Steve joined you on the other side and the car took off soon after.

You were scrolling through Facebook when a warm hand on your thigh startled you. Bucky seemed to not notice what he was doing as he stared at the window, so you brushed it off as nothing and went back to your phone.

Then came Steve’s arm casually lying across your shoulders. You raised an eyebrow at him, but still thought nothing of it.

At the hotel, more and more seemingly innocent touches were made. Steve’s hand rested on your lower back, Bucky’s accidentally brushed against your hips. You were becoming more and more suspicious about these gestures but you kept your mouth shut.

That is, until Bucky pressed his entire body against yours when you were attempting to grab the remote off the shelf he had put it on.

With a sigh, you spun around to face the boys, “Alright, why are you guys being so weird today?”

“What in the world are you talking about dollface?” Bucky feigned innocence, giving you his best smirk.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about Barnes, don’t give me that crap,” You huffed as you placed a hand on your hip. Your eyes wandered over to a guilty looking Steve who was avoiding eye contact. “Is there something you’d like to say to me, Stevie?”

“We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, (N/n),” Steve explained softly. “It’s just that you look amazing in that uniform and we just wanted to show you what we thought about it”

“Oh,” You said quietly, a bit bewildered by the statement. Sure, you had gotten the vibe that they liked you a few times, but never had either of them so blatantly admitted to it. “You know, you could have just said that.”

“Where’s the fun in that though?” Bucky questioned, wrapping his arms around you. “Besides, what’s that they always say? Actions speak louder than words.”

“I’m sure I could think of a few actions to speak louder than words,” Steve chuckled, startling both Bucky and yourself. Innocent little Steve apparently was not totally innocent.

Bucky barked out a laugh, “Well damn, dollface. Guess we can’t say no to that can we?”

You grinned and made your way over to Steve with Bucky right on your heels. You wrapped your arms around the captain’s neck and pulled him down to you, “No, I don’t suppose we can.”


End file.
